User blog:Rulebladeraysawa/Why trinity force isnt "core" on GP
First, this is my first post on this wiki and, second, english isnt my native language (sorry for any grammar mistakes). I saw someone saying Trinity Force is a MUST on GP. Its a good item for Parrrrley, right... So i started doing this item pretty must every game with GP, until i finally read what this thing really does and why isnt a core on GP. Stats: I agree its a great item, but the passive isnt that useful. Your attacks shouldnt be that fast (depens on the way youre building, ofc), so, unless youre lucky, youll rarely proc that passive. Lets talk about that Sheen enhanced passive. By level 18, without any runes/masteries (it wont matter btw, its his BASE damage), GP has 108 AD. 150% of 108 AD is 108 + 54 AD, resulting in 162 AD. Thats the bonus damage on your Parrrley (by level 18, remembering). Imagine that GP by level 18, 21-9-0 or 21-0-9 masteries with an IE and a Trinity Force (see here). That would be 246 ad with a 260% crit rate. Criting that Parrrley, would be 246 + 120 + 162 = 528. 528 * 260 = 1372 RAW DMG OMG GP SO BROKEN (no, he isnt). Awesome, huh? Not really. This helps your Parrrrley, but that 30 AP wont be a difference by mid~late game. 250 health + mana is good, but i didnt found a great difference by late game, too. Dat movespeed is awesome. But, man, look at that price. 4070gold is a damn expensive item. Earlier, i treated GP not as a bruiser, but like an AD Carry (Parrrleying all day for two shotting squishies). If u really like squishybrokentonsofdamageplank, Trinity would be a good choice. The other thing is, 150% of your base damage AFTER a spell (assuming you will jump to pwn their faces in a fight and not running around like a chicken, shooting ppl from away). Dont get me wrong - Triforce is an awesome item, but shines more by early~mid game. Later in the game, there are better choices. Treating GP like a bruiser (as he SHOULD be), youll need to be more tankier, need a better DPS and a more consistent way of dealing dmg. What to build on him, so? I found Phantom Dancer a lot more interesting item. Comparing: 55% ASPD to 30%. 12% movspeed to 12%. 30% crit chance to 15%. Wait, where did my health go? And my mana? :( First thing, as GP, youll need to farm a lot. To farm, i found Phantom Dancer >>> Trinity Force. It gives you a nice (nerfed, WHY RIOT) movspeed and that sweet 30% critical chance. Earlier, i said that absurd damage you should be dealing with Triforce, right? Thats IF you crit. IE + Trinity force = 40% crit chance. IE + PD = 55% crit chance. And that 55% ASPD its a way more consistent damage output. Oh, and i cant forget, 4070 - 2845 = 1225 gold, which is a giant belt or almost a Warden's Mail/Phage. Wait, what? I build crittankplank and i never pretend to go back for now. IE + Phantom + Atma's is all the damage i ever needed. 70% crit chance is awesome, bro. Get a Ninja Tabi/Merc Treads and you'll still have 2 slots for pure tankiness. Frozen Mallet replaces the first passive from Trinity very well, give you ad, tankiness and helps your Atma's passive :D. Frozen + Guardian Angel is a good combo. If u have the red buff constantly (asking for your jungler), you can go for a more tankier item to replace Frozen Mallet. I think its a good deal use GP with non highly dependant red buff junglers (like Mumu, Nunu, Maokai and etc.) Warmogs + Anything, FoN, Frozen Heart, Maw of Malmortius, etc...Totally up to you. Oh, that 3% life steal from your masteries helps a lot when you can crit squishies for 600+ damage :D. Thats it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts